Ordo Triforceus:The Order Of The Triforce
by Techpriestess
Summary: Long ago a hero sealed a powerful evil, but the goddesses had different plans. Using their power they sent the evil one and the people of Hyrule to the future to stop and alien race from destroying the land they've always loved. Chapter 4 up!
1. Part 1: Welcome To Our World!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters places or events . . . if I did I'd be in a money bath. Oh, and I don't own any Warhammer things either, or I would take an even bigger money bath!)  
  
Hi, I'm Ganondorf, Wesker n' Tyranids ! This is my first fic and I thought of it in French class when I was supposed to pay attention! ( Hope you enjoy! Please review n' stuff!  
  
PART 1: WELCOME TO OUR WORLD!  
  
Chapter 1: The Intro  
  
Hyrule's Dark Age had finally ended with the slaying of the mighty over lord, Ganondorf Dragmire. A small boy only of the age of ten had sealed his fait seven years ago when it all began. . . .  
  
This boy's name was Link; chosen by the three golden goddesses themselves, to one day rid the land of evil as the Hero of Time. He had fought bravely through out the many "trials" the goddesses had lain before him and emerged triumphant over them all to wield the Master Sword as the legendary hero. As he pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal he also created a bridge between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule. This allowed the Evil One to enter the Sacred Realm and obtain the item he was truly seeking, the Triforce. Link's body was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. In these seven short years, Ganondorf had completely manipulated the land of Hyrule to his will and ruled supreme as the Evil King. Hyrule was plunged into darkness.  
  
As Link came to, he realized what seven years could do. His quest, given by the Sage Rauru, was to awaken the six other Sages and restore peace to Hyrule. Over mountains, under water, through vast desserts, into thick forests and Father Nurgel's (lord of decay) domains, Link succeeded in his long journey and finally brought the downfall of the Evil King. The six sages and the princess of Hyrule had sealed Ganondorf into the void of the Evil Realm for what seemed like ever . . . .  
  
Until one day the three golden goddesses made a decision, they called upon Ganondorf and the others of Hyrule once again and placed them all in the Scared Realm frozen in time for thousands of years, so one day they may protect the land of Hyrule together, as one. But the goddesses had missed the two cogs that would be the completion of there plans, the hero and the princess. They had left them behind in the past and must come for them to fight for Hyrule's freedom, from a new evil. . . .  
  
Chapter 2: The Calling  
  
"Zelda! Zelda wake up!" It was the call of Links worried voice that finally aroused her from her deep sleep. She moaned and rolled over to look at him. "Good, your awake." His speech was quick and fragmented. This wasn't a good sign. "What's the matter Link?", she queried, "and where is Impa? She usually wakes us up. . . ." "That's the point, Zelda", Link shot back his tone rather gruff, "I've looked all over the castle, not a person or guard in sight." "Could Ganondorf have come back?" she looked at him with a frown. "No, he likes to make an entrance, with darkness and monsters n' stuff." Zelda looked outside, it was a beautiful day. "Let's explore together, I think we have a better chance of going together", Link smiled, "I'll let you get changed. . . ." He turned and exited the room.  
  
Zelda and Link both walked out the castle doors and into the courtyard. "Your right Link, something isn't right here." Zelda shot him a glance. "What?" She said upon noticing he was staring. "Oh, holy Din, mother of all. . ." Link gasped, short for words. His mouth an open black pit. Zelda spun around, shocked at the sight. The golden Goddess Din, encased in flame, floated in the air behind Zelda. "Don't be afraid, just listen", The goddess said, her voice like crackling flame, "I have left you two behind." "Behind what?" Zelda asked. "In my plan for the future, please come with me." Before the pair had a chance to respond a bright light consumed them and the were taken to the far future of the year 40K.  
  
Chapter 3: Hyrule Was Never Like This  
  
"Wait!", Link shouted, "you never told us who to see, or-or what to do I-" "Just seek the Gerudo man", the Goddess said, "and that's all I have to say, good bye Zelda, Link." With a blinding flash she was gone. "Ohhhh! We'll never know what to do, we'll die!" Zelda screamed. "Wait, look at our surroundings Zelda, there different. . ." Link said in awe. It appeared that the two were in a huge metal building of some sort. "Heh, heh, heh.", a voice chuckled from behind, "I've been expecting you two. . ." Link and Zelda spun around only to see the smug face of Ganondorf Dragmire.  
  
Link immediately drew the Master Sword and shielded Zelda. "Wait!" Ganondorf's playful tone suddenly disappeared as he raised his hands to the sky. "I mean you no harm!" Ganondorf said and swallowed hard. "How do I know?!" Link screamed at him, his eyes totally fixed on Ganondorfs shaken form. Zelda put a hand on Links tense shoulder. "Maybe he's telling the truth", Zelda said, "there's a first time for everything . . ." "I don't trust the bastard!" Link growled back at Zelda, his eyes still on Ganondorf. "I'm unarmed" Ganondorf choked out. "Really?", Link laughed, "I don't believe you." "Fine, then check me. You'll see I'm not carrying a weapon." Ganondorf smiled a little bit. "Link", Zelda said, "I think he's right, don't check him . . . ." Link lowered the Master Sword, and stared at Ganondorf blankly. "Ha! Good, that's what I thought. Now please, follow me." Ganondorf motioned for them to follow. Both Link and Zelda were reluctant but went anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: The Gang's All Here!  
  
Link and Zelda both followed Ganondorf down a metal passage. Steel girders supported huge metal panels that formed the walls. Florescent lighting illuminated everything except a dark corner or two. Link and Zelda were equally shocked, never before had they seen such a sight. Ganondorf stopped by two double doors that read MESS HALL. "Come on in" Ganondorf turned and smiled as he opened the double doors. Instantly the two seemed to be hit with a wave of noise. People talking, plates clattering, several cooks swearing at each other. Link looked around; he knew all of these people! Ganondorf stood on a table and clinked a glass with a spoon. "Um, excuse me . . .", he had started to say, "please listen!" No one paid any attention. Ganondorf growled. Link thought he could see a vain pop out on Ganondorf's head. Link chuckled. "OH, FOR DIN SAKES LISTEN TO ME!!!!!" Everyone dropped their cutlery and looked at Ganondorf who was standing on a table seething. "Thank you!", he said, "Uhh, ta da!" Ganondorf motioned to Zelda and Link. "Um, hi . . . ." Link and Zelda both said in unison. All Eyes were fixed on them.  
  
"He's here!", a voice shot out from the back of the room, "aww man!" It was Mido. "Shut your trap Mido", Ganondorf said through clenched teeth, "if you haven't noticed I haven't had a chance to eat dinner yet because of these two" He pointed to Zelda and Link before continuing. "I wouldn't think twice before dragging you outside and having a Mido barbecue . . . . UNDERSTAND!" "Uh, yes sir" Mido whimpered, sinking down into his chair. "That's a good boy!" Ganondorf flashed him an evil smile. Link noticed everyone was different. From the way they dressed to the looks on their faces. They all looked sad. "Well, welcome our new friends into the community and um, sorry to bother you! Ahh, and Mido see me in my office tonight, ya little shit disturber, I want to talk to you . . ." Ganondorf smiled at him again. Mido groaned. "No, just screw'n with ya Mido have your night to yourself." The relief that was on Mido's face unsurpassable by any emotion, Link had never seen anything quite like it. "Hey Ganondorf, you going to eat here tonight?" a voice said from across the room. Ganondorf immediately recognized it as Milanah's voice, one of his Gerudo girls. "No, sorry Milanah, I've got to take these two to the sages and eat with them." Ganondorf said with a look of much disappointment. With that he turned and walked out with Zelda and Link.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard, Ganondorf." Link stated as they walked down the metal corridor. "It's okay, I've been called worse" Ganondorf said to Link with a smile. "You've changed a lot Ganondorf" Zelda commented. "In a good way or in a bad way?" Ganondorf asked her. "In a very good way" she replied back. "How so?" Ganondorf grinned at her. "You've grown a heart, and by the way you joked around with Mido, it surprised me" Zelda looked up at him with some respect for the man. "I never was cold, princess. I was just royally pissed off for seven years" She laughed, she never thought she would have this type of conversation with Ganondorf Dragmire. "So what happened here?" Zelda queried to Ganondorf. "You'll find out soon enough. The Sages will explain. Speaking of Sages . . . ah, here we are!" Ganondorf opened a door that was just as plain and metallic as the whole complex so far. Link and Zelda followed Ganondorf in. "Take a seat" Ganondorf said. Sitting around the table were the six Sages and nine empty chairs. Ganondorf took a seat. Link and Zelda did so as well.  
  
Chapter 5: Sages And Eldar  
  
"Ahh, the hero and the princess! You're finally here! It's been such along time!" Rauru turned to Zelda and Link with a beaming smile. There was a quiet buzz of welcome among the other Sages before Rauru calmed them down. "What's happened here, Rauru?" Link asked with a frown. "Well you see", started Rauru, "we all arrived here five years before to protect the future." "From what?" Asked Zelda. "From the Invaders" Stated Rauru in a worried voice. "And who are these 'Invaders'" Link asked motioning for Rauru to continue. Before Rauru could say a word Ganondorf cut in. "The Eldar. Vile alien scum trying to make Hyrule into a Slave World. We are a big problem in their eyes and we need to be destroyed. They decimated the land above and forced us to go underground . . . only the Temples remain." Ganondorf leaned back in his chair. "If we can get to those Temples, pray and use the power of the Triforce we might be able to stop them" Saria addressed the group with beaming eyes. "Ha! Five years!", Nabooru said, "it took five years to totally put us underground. If you two would have shown up earlier we would have got to the Temples and kicked that space trash off our land!" She looked at Zelda and Link. "I understand your concern, Nabooru", Rauru said to her, "but, let's eat and we can discuss this in the morning." Rauru waved his hand and like magic, plates formed in front of all nine of them. After they were done eating Rauru turned to Ganondorf. "Please take Link and Zelda to their quarters and wake them up early in the morning. Also, please take Zelda to Nabooru so she can be trained to fight properly." Ganondorf waited for a couple of seconds to see if Rauru was done. "And Link?" Ganondorf asked. "He shall be an engineer/weapon specialist, pilot and tactician as you are . . .", Rauru paused, "and no buts, Base Commander!" "Yes, sir" Ganondorf replied. Links mouth dropped open. "He's the leader?!" Link exclaimed. "Yes" Ganondorf said with a smug smile. "And all those things too!" Link exclaimed again. "Yes", Ganondorf said again, eerily calm. "And", Ganondorf stated, "you'll be taking instructions from me! Is that clear? Link?" "I guess so . . ." Link said bluntly. "Good", Ganondorf said back to him. "Anyway, I'll show these two their sleeping quarters. Goodnight everyone!" "Goodnight Ganondorf!" the Sages replied. With that Ganondorf took the two Hylains out of the room to their beds.  
  
Chapter 6: Out OF Bed!  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Don't keep me waiting, get your lazy asses out of bed!" Ganondorf ran down the hallway of the crew's quarters banging on each door with his fist. Link groaned. He was having the nicest dream and Ganondorf woke him up. "Mmm . . . . Bloody loud Gerudo!" He said as he slipped back into sleep.  
  
Ten minutes later . . . .  
  
Ten minutes later Link heard a series of violent knocks. "Get up boy!" a voice yelled, obviously Ganondorf's. "Don't make me come in there!" The Gerudo warned. "Go ahead!" Link screamed back and then moaned. "Ha, ha . . . . Okay." Ganondorf said on the other side of the door. "Sucker, it's locked!" Link thought to himself with a smile. And like nothing, the door opened to reveal a half amused half pissed off Ganondorf. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Link moaned, more like a yell though. "Key card!", Ganondorf said holding up a laminated card with his ID on it. "They're a bitch I know. Now get changed, I'll be back in five minutes" Ganondorf turned and walked out. Like Link was told to Link got changed into the clothes Ganondorf had given him last night. It was a black T-shirt and camo cargo pants. Just as he said, Ganondorf was back five minutes later. Link opened the door and stepped out and it automatically shut behind him. "Great", Ganondorf said to him, "okay, let's go"  
  
"My Goddesses!" Link cried as he looked around. "Cool, isn't it?" Ganondorf said with a smile. They were standing in a huge docking bay. Fighter jets and their crew made up the many rows and an assortment of vehicles joined them as well. The crewman of the fourth craft in the row waved at Link. "Hey, Link!", He said and took off his helmet. It was James, one of the old Hylain castle guards he knew very well. "Hi James!" Link yelled over to him and he smiled. "Come on, we have some business to attend to." Link looked up at Ganondorf. "You're right" Link said and Ganondorf led him to the weapons storage room.  
  
When they arrived the room wasn't bustling and loud like the docking bay, it was calm and quiet. Only the lights cast their florescent glow on the floor's shiny marble surface. "Ahh" Ganondorf said to himself as he put his ID card into a reader. A very large, bolted door unlocked itself and silently crept open. Ganondorf stepped in, the cool refined air filling his lungs. "Welcome to weapons storage Link . . . . Oh, yes, welcome indeed!"  
  
Chapter 7: Automags To Zappguns  
  
Link looked around again. The room's walls were lined with weapons he could not name. Pointed blades protruded out of one, it looking especially deadly and stood out from all the rest. Link pointed at it. "Razor Jack" Ganondorf said calmly. "What does it do?" Link asked, fascinated. Ganondorf took it down from the wall of death. Ganondorf smiled. "This here, I'm glad you pointed it out Link. To answer your question I'd like to give you a demonstration, but it's too dangerous to do it in here . . . let alone on the firing range." "Why?" Link said with a frown. "The gun works by firing a series of deadly blades at the target at a crazy speed. Ninety percent of the time it will sever the target in half or decapitate. The other ten percent well, the blade may get lodge inside the target causing internal and irreversible damage and eventually result in death." "Wow, sounds unbeatable" stated Link. "It isn't", said Ganondorf, "the Rounds Per Minute or RPM is only thirty. That means one blade for every two seconds. Which is the major flaw of course" "Why's it a flaw?" Link asked. "Because the average RPM for a gun is ninety." Ganondorf shot back. "Oh!" Link said. "Anyway, I brought you in here because I have something to show you, a new project shall I say . . . please, come . . ."  
  
So! Did you like it?! Remember first fic! If you'd like me to write more please send reviews and stuff. Oh, and I'll give you a cookie . . . . Maybe. Bye!( 


	2. Part 2: Eldar of The Bloody Handed God

(Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda things or characters or Warhammer stuff or anything else I might have mentioned!)  
  
Author's note: Okay! Here's the second part to Ordo Triforceus, incase you haven't noticed, it means Order Of The Triforce in English. Since I got a review from evanesced-twilight04 (thank you and I love your story! :D) and Winged Knight (your story ROCKS! ;D) I'll continue writing!  
  
PART 2: ELDAR OF THE BLOODY HANDED GOD  
  
Chapter 7 (continued): Automags To Zappguns  
  
Ganondorf led Link further down the hall of the weapons storage room. "So many weapons!" Link gasped in awe. "Ha, ha", Ganondorf laughed before continuing, "you'll be using some of them too, Link!" "Goddesses!" Link gasped again. "Okay!" Ganondorf stopped in front of a containment unit that looked like a giant safe. As he did before, Ganondorf stuck his key card into the reader and the door clicked and opened without a further sound. "Follow me." He said to Link. Link did as he was told. "How long does this hall go?" Link asked, getting tired of walking. "Hold your horses!" Ganondorf said to him, his voice posing a hint of amusement. "Here is where I keep all my special weapons and prototypes!" Ganondorf stated as he lifted his arms. "So?" Link asked him. Ganondorf walked over to a very organized table at the far corner of the room off to the right. The table seemed absurdly dwarfed to the rest of the huge weapons locker, and all that rested upon it was a very large, gun-shaped bump covered with a black cloth. As usual, Link followed. Ganondorf turned to face him. "May I introduce you", Ganondorf started as he pulled off the cloth, "to the Flak Cannon!" Link smiled. "You made this!?" His grin widening as he said the words. "Yep", Ganondorf said, looking proud of his work, "and your going to test it out for me." Link's eyes went wide. "Me?!" He exclaimed. "Yes", Ganondorf replied back casually, "if you can lift it . . . ." "Oh, joy." Link said bluntly. Ganondorf smiled.  
  
Chapter 8: The Second Night  
  
Link went directly to his quarters after dinner. He walked down the silent hall. It was so creepy at night, mostly because it wasn't filled with bustling people running to their positions and riddled with noise. Even though it wasn't dark Link still was somewhat afraid. Because of the lights? The futuristic "space-ship" type feel? He didn't know. As he came to the door of his room he slipped the ID card Ganondorf had given him with his new clothes, into the reader. Everything here was "run" by key cards. No ID, no passage. As Link stepped into his room a thought just hit him. Ganondorf had said to him that he was welcome to roam around on his free time . . . just as long as he had his card with him at ALL times. Link looked at his hat on his well-made bed. Today was the first day he had NOT worn his hat in a very long time. He put it on. It felt like another part of his body; he had a lot of memories with this hat, oh yes, a lot. He brushed his hair out of his face, yes, maybe he would check out this stronghold. With a grin he turned and walked out, the door closing automatically behind him.  
  
Link walked until he came to a map. "Okay", he said to himself quietly, "basement four is recreation. I think I'll take a look-see." He took a thing called an "elevator", this clever invention using a key card as well. Why couldn't they have had one of these in the Water Temple? Old times where Ganondorf was the bad guy, but it didn't seem like that now. He had fought only to find himself starting another quest. The elevator stopped promptly after his short reverie and he walked out into a hall way almost identical to his. The only difference was the large sign reading "B4". Several doors were open as he walked down the hall. He peered into the second open door he came upon. "Hello, Link!" A voice exclaimed. Link looked at a group of four people sitting around a table playing a card game. A Goron that had first greeted him waved for him to come over. Reluctantly Link came. "Do you want to play Poker with us, Link?" The Goron asked. "No thanks." He said as he looked at the other three people, all being Hylain. "How come?" One of the Hylains queried. Link immediately had an answer. "Sorry you guys, but I'm only here to check this place out, really. Maybe another time?" The four people nodded. "Okay then, have a nice night!" The Goron said. "You to." Link replied and walked out.  
  
Link leisurely continued down the hallway until he came to the last door on his right. It was open ajar spilling a dim light into the hall. He knocked on the door. "What?!", came a slightly annoyed voice, "go away!" Link recognized it as Ganondorf's voice and replied. "Can I come in?" Link yelled. "Link?", Ganondorf yelled back, "of course, come in." Link opened the door and closed it behind him. It was a reasonably sized room with two tables and chairs for both. Though the lighting was incredibly dim compared to the rest of the complex. At the very back of the room was a bar area where Ganondorf sat with a bottle of some sort of drink and a shot glass. Behind the bar it was lined with various types of liquor, all in a unique bottle of different colours and shapes. Ganondorf sat slumped over his glass and finally looked over at Link. "Hey, what are you waiting for, Christmas?" "What?", Link asked himself, "Christmas?" "Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't know what Christmas is. Come over here." Ganondorf finally said at Link's shocked expression when he said the word "Christmas". Link came and took a seat beside Ganondorf. Ganondorf smiled at him. "So?", Link began sarcastically, "can you tell me what Christmas is?" "The old Archeo Pirates speak of it", Ganondorf told Link, "it's some ceremony of a long forgotten religion. I hear you would get gifts and crap but those old stories are a load of bull. The saying I used is just a nice way of saying hurry up and get your ass over here, that's all." "Oh" Link said. "How rude of me, here." Ganondorf said as he got up and took another shot glass from beside him. "Drink?" He said and turned to Link. Link sighed. "I guess", he said. Ganondorf poured the chestnut liquid into to the glass. "Thanks", said Link. "No problem", Ganondorf replied back. "So what brings you down here?", Ganondorf asked. "Just exploring", Link gave him a witty smile as he said the words. "Your up to no good!", Ganondorf joked. Link just grinned. "Why so down?" Link questioned to Ganondorf. "Ahhh, whole damn base is going to hell in a hand basket. If the Eldar strike again before we do, were toast." Ganondorf moaned as he cradled his head in his hands. Link took a sip of his drink. "What do you say we do about it?" asked Link. "Bomb the fuckers ta hell! That's what I'm gonna do, send 'em back where they came from!" Ganondorf's calm tone for such a statement was extremely unnerving. It was just the pure determination in his voice that made Link realize Ganondorf was going to do something, and when he did the Eldar would pay. "I've been meaning to ask you this", Link started to say, "you're different, from the way you dress to the way you act. Why?" Ganondorf leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "I changed in these short five years while you were away to accommodate my situation. And yes, it took the Goddesses five years to even find you within the flow of time, let alone for them to build up the power it takes for time travel." "It's just you look so different, I was worried, in a sense." Said Link as he looked at Ganondorf's outfit. He didn't look like the Gerudo king any more; in fact, he looked like an army mechanic after a long days work. His white muscle shirt was stained from oil and gasoline and his camo pants were black with filth. To complete it, he had two shiny silver dog tags dangling from around his neck. Link assumed they had his name and ID on them. Ganondorf finally realized that Link had his eyes on him. He smiled and said, "I work Link. The way I acted and the clothes I wore in the past were inconvenient for this type of life style. Soon you'll be looking the way I do now at the end of each day because your going to be doing the same thing I do." Link groaned. "All in good time, boy. Well, I'm going to bed", Ganondorf said as he stretched his arms above his head. Link watched as he took his shot glass and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Link did the same . . . . He then realized it was a bad idea and he shouldn't have done that. A woozy filling clouded his head followed by a minor headache. He shook his head and the feeling soon passed. Ganondorf laughed. "I think that was a little to strong for you", Ganondorf said but quickly added, "Ahh well, first time for everything I suppose." Link looked at him, intrigued. "I mean, your going to be one unhappy guy when you wake up in the middle of the night to puke your guts out." Ganondorf stated matter-of-factly. "Oh that's nice!" the sarcastic feel of Link's voice so priceless that Ganondorf needed to chuckle to himself. "You'll learn, kid, now let's get some sleep." Link followed Ganondorf to the elevator. "What floor are you?" Link asked. "Same as yours", Ganondorf replied back. Two floors later they arrived at their destinations. "Hey, your room is right beside mine!" Link exclaimed. "Damn right!", Ganondorf said with a playful smile, "I'm your trainer, remember?" Link nodded. "Uh, see ya in the morning Ganondorf." "'Night Link." With that, the two stepped into their rooms and went to get some sleep for the long day ahead.  
  
Chapter 9: What Have The Eldar Done!?  
  
As usually, the next morning came. It was the same drill as before. Ganondorf ran down the hall banging on the doors to wake the crew. With many sighs and moans they drearily got out of bed to prepare for more grueling work and preparations. When Ganondorf came to Link's door he didn't get up nor did he stir. In short, he was out like a light. "I'm sick of dealing with this ever single morning!", Ganondorf seethed, "GET UP NOW, LINK!" A few seconds past and then came a quiet moan in the context of "go away!" Ganondorf sighed, still rightly pissed off. He slipped his card into the reader and Links door clicked open. The fluorescent light that seemed almost blinding to Link spilled into his room along with the silhouette of Ganondorf. Link covered his head with his blanket. "The light! It burns!" he hissed. Ganondorf sighed again. "Common, please get out of bed!", Ganondorf pleaded, "look, I know you have a hang over but it'll be gone after you eat breakfast, trust me!" Link removed the cover from his face and said, "Okay, I'll get up." "Good!", Ganondorf started, "you have three minutes to get ready" He then turned and walked out. After Link got dressed, Ganondorf took him to the mess hall. They both grabbed trays and some food. Ganondorf found an empty table and sat down, Link followed and sat across from him. They were soon joined by Zelda and her trainer, Nabooru. Zelda sat beside Link and Nabooru beside Ganondorf. "Hey, Nab', what's up?" Ganondorf asked, as he smiled at her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing much, hun, just showing Zelda some things. Guns, weapons, vehicles, you know, that type of stuff." He smiled at her again. "Yeah, I'm taking Link down to the docking bay for a surprise." "What surprise? You never told me about a surprise!" Link cut in. "It's a surprise! That's why I never told you about the surprise!" Ganondorf mock yelled at him. Nabooru giggled. "Oh! Okay!" Link grinned. "I swear", Ganondorf started, getting as close to Nabooru as he could so Link couldn't hear, "he's like a little kid, you're lucky, you've got the mature one." Nabooru giggled again. Link turned to Zelda after hounding Ganondorf for a bit. "So Zelda, How've ya been?" "Good", she replied, "Nabooru's been working me pretty hard, with combat training and all. I need to actually lift a weapon first before I can use it." "Don't sweat it, I've got the same problem too." Link pointed to himself with a smile, quite a comical gesture. "Oh Link, you're so funny!" Zelda laughed. After that comment, Link smiled once more, and then they ate their breakfast in silence.  
  
Directly after the four were done eating they went their separate ways. Nabooru and her student, Zelda, went to weapons training and Ganondorf took Link to the docking bay for the "surprise". "So you're taking me for the surprise?" Link queried obviously very excited. "Yes, the surprise!" Ganondorf forced the words out through clenched teeth. "What is it?" A grin suddenly popped up on Link's face. "Oh, you'll see . . . ." Ganondorf said his fowl mood brightening. "You're not going to launch me out of an artillery cannon or anything, right?" Link's smile disappeared and a hint of fear was woven through his words. Ganondorf snickered, "Goddesses no, boy! We're not trying to kill you or anything, we're just showing you around. Though it depends on how you look at this little surprise of mine, you might be a little . . . .", he paused in mid sentence and thought for a moment, ". . . .Shocked" "What's that supposed to mean?" Link said with much anticipation for the answer. "Please, enough with the one-hundred billion questions, you'll see. Patience Link, once we walk through those doors up ahead ask me anything but for now cool it." Link nodded his head in agreement to Ganondorf's statement, he would let Ganondorf have his space. "Right" Ganondorf said to himself as he stopped in front of the double doors and turned to Link. "Before I take you into the docking bay there's rules you need to follow. Follow me at all times, until you know what you 're doing of course. Wear you're ID and flight suit and lastly, stay away from the front of the jet. I don't want you to get caught in the intakes. Simple, if you get caught in the intakes you die!" Link noticed the way Ganondorf emphasized the word DIE, he was serious. Link gulped. "I don't mean to scare you Link but I need to let you know what to expect, now common, let's go" Ganondorf led Link through the double doors and once again he was hit with a wave of noise. Even louder than the mess hall, the most obvious source of noise was the jets. Many people rushed around fuelling up their planes, washing them, painting them, caring for them like a mother would care for her child. It all seemed like madness until Ganondorf taped Link on the shoulder and motioned for him to come. He led Link through a door secluded from the main part of the immense hanger. Link couldn't believe his eyes. The place that he had just entered was quite, clean and organized. Lockers with various names written on them took up most of the room. For a brief minute it reminded Link of Ganondorf's weapons storage. "Heads up!" Ganondorf called snapping Link out of his thoughts. A green blur shot through the air at him, he caught it just in time. Link looked at it, it seemed to be a full piece garment of some sort, dark green in color and had his name etched in fabric on the left breast pocket. "Well, put it on see how it fits" Ganondorf said with a smile. Link stuck his legs in first and zipped the zipper starting from his crotch and ending at his neck. Ganondorf pulled a suit, almost identical to the one Link had, out of the locker beside him. The only differences were the size and the name that read GANONDORF in bold letters other than LINK. Ganondorf zipped up the zipper to his flight suit and smiled at Link. "Okay, surprise time"  
  
Ganondorf took Link back into the noisy hangar once more and stopped in front of a sleek, black jet. Link's mouth hung open. It was huge! It looked nearly 32 meters long and at least 18 feet high with spiked cones, that had covers on them, covering the intakes. Unlike the many other aircraft that populated the bay, the short, triangular wings of this jet were at the back along with the large twin after-burners that Link could almost stand up in. To top off it's menacing, aerodynamic design, the words Gerudo Dragon was painted in gold on the hull of the massive craft and a roaring dragon's head inhabited the nose. The two vertical fins at the back were adorned with the Gerudo ensign shinning in the same gold paint as the words and the dragon.  
  
"Beauty, isn't she?" Ganondorf asked Link. "Yeah" He said fixed in a trance, not taking his eyes off the jet. "Link? Are you coming?" Ganondorf said raising his eyebrows. "Huh? What? Yeah! Sorry, I was just-" Ganondorf cut Link off in mid sentence. "Here, you'll have time to look at it later." He handed Link a helmet. Ganondorf walked around his jet. "What are you doing?" Link asked him, totally in awe. "Safety inspection. I'm checking for fuel leaks, abnormalities, you know, that type of stuff." Ganondorf replied back. "Wow. . . ." Link said in the same dazed tone as before. "Hey, could you please explain to me what this thing does?" Ganondorf laughed. "I was hoping you would ask. Okay to start . . . .", he trailed off than spoke once more, "This is the SR-71A Lockheed Blackbird. It's an ancient but fast jet, actually its speed hasn't been topped even though this is the 41st millennium. It runs on Two Pratt & Whitney JT11D-20B turbojets with 32,500 pounds of thrust each. It's maximum speed is 2,000 miles per hour and is capable of over 32 G's." "So?", Link asked, "What does it do?" Now it was Ganondorf's turn to be in awe, he smacked his hand against his forehead. "What does it do?! You asked me what does it do?! It flies! That's what it does!" Ganondorf yelled. Link was silent for a couple of seconds than burst out into laughter. "Flying! That's absurd!" He choked out between laughing fits. "You can't expect that huge thing to lift off the ground! I can understand the others because there tiny, but this!? Ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Once again, Link, you have proven yourself ignorant of the future" Ganondorf said calmly. Then Link started to laugh again. "Got ya!" Link exclaimed. Ganondorf's mouth was open as wide as Link's was when he had first brang him here. Then a smile spread across Ganondorf's face, a nasty, evil smile. "Okay", he said with the smile still on his face, "Let's get it on with the surprise then" Link looked at him. "Common, climb into the back seat and don't touch anything!" Link obeyed and climbed into the back using a service ladder. Link leaned out ward a little bit so he could get a good look at the docking bay and spotted Ganondorf across the hangar talking to Mido. Link couldn't hear what they were saying but Mido nodded in confirmation at almost every sentence that Ganondorf uttered. Seconds later Ganondorf returned along with Mido. "So fuel her up, Ganondorf?" Mido asked him. "That's right, I need a full tank" He replied back. "Right," Mido said as he got a fuel hose and stuck it into the jet's tank. "Now we wait" Ganondorf said as he jumped into the cockpit. "How long?" Link queried. "'Bout five minutes or so, shouldn't be long." Ganondorf turned around in his seat to face him. "Man, this is so awesome . . . ." Link said. "Oh, I think you'll enjoy it" Ganondorf flashed him a grin. "You did a nice job on building this plane, Ganondorf" Link said to him. He smiled once more. "Thanks, it's wasn't me who thought of the design and plans though" Link frowned. "Who was it then?" Questioned Link. "I'll explain when we have lunch. For now, I'll let you think about it"  
  
Ganondorf had just finished talking when Mido addressed the two. "Okay Ganondorf! You're done with fueling up and I checked your oil, you're fine. I'll get the flight crew to take another look at you and take off the covers on the intake cones. The Air Traffic Controller will give you your flight instructions and your runway number. Um, that should be it, I think . . . ." Mido hesitated for a moment. Ganondorf gave him a warm smile. "Mido you're doing fine, you've got everything under control and I trust the flight staff immensely. Don't sweat it." Mido nodded and whistled for the flight crew to give one last inspection of the plane. Link looked at them all. They were all Kokiri! "Kokiri?" Link frowned as he looked at Ganondorf. "Yes, of course! These guys may be small but they make a hell of a flight crew. Look over there." Ganondorf pointed to a series of gray jets with green strips running down the hull, starting from the nose and ending at the tail. "Those", he started and glanced at Link, "are the fighters that the Kokiri fly. They would be totally slaughtered in close combat, so they're our air support!" "Godesses, I never had those when I was growing up in Kokiri Forest." Link said with a smirk. "Welcome to the year 40K" Ganondorf replied back smugly. Ganondorf rested his head in his hands; it was almost if he was trying to remember something. "Ah!" He said as he lifted his head. He reached back and pulled a cable trough the loops at the bottom Link's flight suit. Link was alarmed by this gesture. "What are you doing?" Link asked with a worried look. Ganondorf looked up from what he was doing. "I'm making sure you don't die if something goes wrong" Link frowned. "What I mean is if you have to eject you won't die because these cables snap your legs into place so they don't get blown off when you activate your eject mechanism" Link nodded. "Oh, I see. . . . Your legs can get blown off?" "Yep, it's the sad truth Link. Oh, one more thing. You see that air mask beside you?", Ganondorf pointed to a breathing apparatus, "it's call a Re-Breather. You can function in the total vacuum of space for a limited amount of time with it, so I'll Vox you when we get to a high enough altitude so you can put it on. If you wondering, no, we're not going to outer space, the air just thins out and you can't breath. A Vox-Caster is like a radio so we can talk, it's on your helmet by the way. Any questions?" Link shook his head no. "Good, and it looks like the flight crew have finished their little inspection." The flight staff gave Ganondorf a thumbs-up and he nodded his thanks.  
  
"Buckle up that shoulder harness and put on your helmet and we're ready to go. . . . And if you puke in my jet I'll kill you . . . no, I'll make you clean it up first and then I'll kill you." Link smiled at Ganondorf's joke feeling his body loosen up a little. Link watched as the flight crew left and saw Ganondorf doing the same procedure as he showed Link. And then he locked the cockpit. Hot adrenaline pumped through Link's body as he heard the Air Traffic Controller give instructions to Ganondorf. "Well, here we go!" Said Ganondorf who seemed just as excited as Link. Ganondorf flicked numerous switches on his control panel and the engines roared to life along with the magnificent Heads-Up-Display (HUD) that cast a green glow onto Ganondorf's face as well as Link's. A crackling voice sounded over the Vox- Caster, "Gundog One, you are clear to taxi. Runway five" "Thanks Controller" Ganondorf Voxed back. A final shout from Air Traffic Control was heard. "Have a safe flight, disconnecting" Ganondorf commenced with his slow ride down the taxiway. Link saw that he was looking at various instruments, fuel, engines, air pressure. It seemed all was good. Link felt the jet come to a rather jerky halt. "Ready, Link?" Ganondorf Voxed to him. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous though" Link replied back, his voice shaky. "Here goes nothing" Ganondorf said as he revved the engines and pushed the accelerator to full power. Link could feel the positive G's pushing him back in his chair. As he looked out the small window the world was a blur. Like nothing they shot out of the base like a rocket and Link saw the bay disappear in a flash. He was far away from it now and still climbing in altitude. After five seconds that felt like an eternity Ganondorf leveled out the plane and slowed down. "You okay back there, Link?" Link couldn't see his face but he knew Ganondorf was smiling. "I-I'm fine", he stammered out, "that was a hell of a ride" "I though you'd like it. Now, I'd like it if you looked out the window, tell me what you think of the Eldar. . . ." Ganondorf said to him, his tone was dark. Link looked over the landscape of Hyrule, what he saw a filled him with horror so deep that his dreams of the future shattered right there, into a million jagged pieces.  
  
Hyrule field was no longer it's beautiful shade of green, instead a sickly color of brown now grasped the land. Lake Hylia's cool water was no more and Hyrule castle and its town was in ruins. Fires burned unchecked and the pockmarks of battle and war were littered in craters a man could stand up in. The sky was blood red with mysterious atmospheric elements that the Eldar brought when they first came. Chemical smoke from the fires and the Eldar's Manufactoriums spurted into the air as black, grotesque, fowl- smelling clouds. Link imagined that you could still smell the stench even through a Re-Breather. The sight was unbearable.  
  
"The Eldar did this?!" Link gasped in shock, his gaze all wide-eyed. "Yes, unfortunately they did" said Ganondorf, he didn't sound happy. "Godesses", Link moaned, "What have they done?" His question was more like a statement. "They've created hell, Link. They've created hell. . . ." Link looked at Ganondorf. "You're right" Link said. "I think it's time for us to go home" Ganondorf tuned the jet around. A moment latter they landed in the docking bay, safe and sound. Ganondorf and Link both took off their gear and changed out of their flight suits. Ganondorf told Mido that he needed a check over on his jet and Mido got to it right away. Once again Ganondorf and Link walked down the space-ship like, florescent-lighted corridors to the noisy mess hall.  
  
Chapter 10: The Eldar's Warning  
  
"Ahh! Nothing like a warm meal" Ganondorf smiled as he entered the double doors. They stood in line patently for lunch. "Link!" someone yell, the voice coming from the kitchen. Link looked and realized it was Malon and he waved back. "I heard you were here but I didn't get to see you" she said to him, almost a yell because of the noise. "Yeah, and hey, are you the cook here?" asked Link, his voice like a yell also. "Of course!" She giggled. Her laugh stirred up old memories of Lon Lon, he blushed. "I'm glad I know who makes the food here so if I get food poisoning I'll know who to blame it on." He gave her a winning smile. She giggled once more. "Malon! Who y'all talk'n to!" Talon poked his head out of the kitchen. A smile immediately spread across his face as he saw Link. "Well I'll be darned, it's Link! Hey Ingo look, it's Link!" Link heard some shuffling around in the back and some cursing as something hit the floor. Ingo hurried out with a grin. "Hi ya Link!" "Hello you guys!", Link replied back with a smile, "So, you're the kitchen crew?" "Sure are", said Talon still smiling, "well we better let ya's eat" He turned to Ingo. "Please get these fine gentlemen their food" Ingo nodded and went into the back. He reemerged with to plates full of hot goodness and handed them off to Ganondorf and Link. They gave their thanks to the cooks and sat down to eat. "I guess Nabooru and Zelda have missed our time slot, Link" "Yeah", Link said to Ganondorf, "that blows" "I have some things to take care of later that I need to do alone so after lunch you and Zelda have the rest of the day off" "Wha-?!" Link said, flabbergasted. "That's right, the rest of the day off . . . and while you're at it polish your sword and shield." "Polish my sword and shield . . . ?" Link questioned, looking shocked at what Ganondorf had just said. "Yes", He said as he glanced up from his meal, ". . . just incase a war breaks out, that's all." For the one millionth Link felt fear and tension rise inside of him. "War?" Link choked out. "Yes" Ganondorf said once more as he finished his lunch. Ganondorf put his tray away. "I'll see you later. For now I've got some business to attend to, I'll tell you what it's all about when I have some time. Enjoy your time off." He smiled at Link and exited the mess hall. Link was freaked out.  
  
Ganondorf walked alone down the cool hall. He knew what Base Control was calling him for. He heard something about the Eldar Vid-Screening them and saying that if the leader of the facility doesn't contact them at 13:00 hours there were going to be "Consequences". Ganondorf didn't know what the "Consequences" would be but he had a damn good idea. He burst through the door when he reached Base Control trying to look as pissed off as possible. "What's going on here, Captain!?" He boomed, everyone stopped to look at him including the Captain. "I'm sorry to report sir, that the Eldar have both Voxed and Vid-Screened us sending threats of termination if the Base Commander does not reply. They will Vid-Screen us at 13:00 hours on the nose" the Captain stood at attention the whole time he spoke to Ganondorf. Ganondorf grinned. "Thank you Captain Graevus, now, get the Tech-Crew to prepare for the Eldar. I want the lights dimmed so that they can't see my face or the faces of any other member in this room . . . I want to . . .", he paused again, "scare them into thinking were a real bad enemy to be screw'n with " Ganondorf sat down in the Commander's chair at the front of the room, seated directly in front of the Vid-Screen. "Sir!" A computer operator looked up from his screen spilling green data across it to address Ganondorf. He made eye contact with the little man siting behind the console and nodded. "Here they come, sir" He said upon seeing Ganondorf's nod. The Tech-Crew turned off the lights, only a faint silhouette of the Base Control's members could be seen.  
  
The Vid-Screen flickered to life as the image of a smooth-armored, red figure appeared. He was decorated with sharp blades protruding from his suit along with battle medals for various acts of courage or honor. He looked thin but powerful, but unlike the Space Marines, his armor didn't add any bulk to his frail body. The most obvious feature of all had to be the helmet. It was red just like the rest of the suit but vertically elongated so it stretched straight up and curled slightly. It supported one of the "brush" decorations that the ancient Romans used to have on their helmets. The "brush" thing seemed unusually long and ran about half way down his armored back. Ganondorf could see that there was and internal Re- Breather built into the helmet, hence the large, triangular grill that took up the lower half of the mask covering the nose and mouth area. Next were the glowing green eyes, like eroded gemstones that glimmered in the dull light. The Eldar's cold stare could take the breath out of even the most disciplined of men and send them running away scared, like little school girls. He seemed to be cradling a huge decorative axe in his lap, holding it loosely with one talon like hand. Ganondorf had no illusion that that ax couldn't kill just as well as a standard issue one of old. Two guards stood behind the Eldar Commander's black, aesthetic, gem studded throne, which had blades protruding from it as well. The Eldar's guards weren't dressed up as extravagantly as their master but looked equally deadly just the same.  
  
The Eldar Commander was first to speak, his voice sounding venomous and unused to forming the English words. "I am Dread Archon, leader of the thirty second regiment of The Bloody-Handed God! You are nothing but a useless Mon-Keigh, therefor, I shall destroy your pitiful planet! You have three of your planet's days to surrender or I shall break out the artillery. We will go to war!" Ganondorf searched his mental Eldar dictionary for the word Mon-Keigh, it meant animal. That thing was calling him an animal! He snarled, but then oddly calmed down and regained his posture. "I am The Evil King, leader of this base and bearer of the Triforce Of Power. You are just a useless Shas' Ho (animal in Gerudo), therefor, I shall destroy your disgusting race! You have three of my planet's days to live!" Ganondorf mocked. He could see the Commander balling his free hand into a fist and imagined his red face under that freaky looking helmet seething angry. He let out a yell of rage. "YOU HAVE THREE DAYS!" The connection was then severed and the screen went black.  
  
Ganondorf growled. "We are going to war . . . ." He stormed out of Base Command as quickly as he entered and ran down the hall to his room and performed the key card ritual. Ganondorf flopped down onto his bed and looked at the plane, gray ceiling. "Three days", he started to say to himself, "three fucking, goddamn days! Three days until apocalypse, until the great end of all things. That's the way the world ends . . . not with a bang . . . but with a whimper . . . with a whimper . . ." 


	3. Part 3: The Calm Before The Storm

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zelda or Warhammer or anything else! Well . . . my house is mine, at least.)

Author's note: Hello! So did you miss me? I had some Warhammer painting to do that's why it took me so long, sorry . . . and homework and school and Air Cadets . . . . :( I've made a few changes; the names of ships will be in italic as will any words of a different language. Oh! And these (888) mean flashbacks. So without further longing, I bring you the third part of Ordo Triforceus! - And please review.

PART 3: THE CLAM BEFORE THE STORM

Chapter 11: Preparations For Battle

As Link was told, he had sat in his room polishing his sword and shield. Ganondorf's words still fluttered around in his head. Just incase a war breaks out? What did that mean? He hoped Ganondorf didn't come back with bad news, if he did, it could mean the end. Link looked at his sword. It glimmered in the soft, fluorescent light casting a ray it was reflecting onto the wall. He smiled. If Ganondorf said that the Eldar were this evil and hateful, this sword would do the trick. Link played with it a bit, prancing around the room as if he were in battle then finally crashing back onto his bed. For now Link put his sword and shield away, both shinning like mirrors and ready for the heat of combat once again. He'd try to get some good sleep tonight and try not to think what tomorrow would bring. Slowly but surely he slipped into the darkness, praying to the Goddesses that what ever the future would bring, it would be light to snuff out the ever present shadow of evil.

Just like every morning so far, Ganondorf bolted down the hall making sure everyone was roused from his or her pleasant dreaming. Today he would break the bad news, three days to prepare wasn't a lot and time was precious. He would call a formal down in the chapel to debrief the situation. Come to think of it, the chapel was more a place of gathering than of worship. He felt like an Imperial, this was the type of shit the Space Marines did before fighting. Though he hadn't planed on saying prayers or reading inspirational literature, he knew he'd be doing it just to give his people hope and faith to fight. "I feel so fucking much like a damned Space Marine Chaplain!" He muttered to himself harshly under his breath. In actual fact he had never seen a real Chaplain before, he had only seen pictures in the old history books recovered from the ship that crashed here five years ago . . . . His mind jumped, he had to spill all this to Link! It was a little sooner than he hoped to be telling the kid about the ship. If only the damned war came later! Link was one of the last he needed to wake, after all he was Link's trainer. Ganondorf jogged to Link's door and knocked. Expecting another morning delay, Ganondorf was surprised- no, shocked that Link had opened the door and was standing fully dressed. Upon seeing the look of distress that now took hold of Ganondorf's bold features, Link opened his mouth to say something. Ganondorf quickly cut in before he could say a word. "We need to talk. . . ." He said, his lips a thin, grim line.

Link and Ganondorf walked side by side down the futuristic, metal hall. "So?" Link started as he glanced up at Ganondorf. Ganondorf let out a heavy sigh, "this way" he said motioning for Link to follow him. He slipped his card into the reader of the door he had abruptly stopped in front of. "Please, take a seat." He pointed to a chair right across from him in front of a wooden desk. This obviously being some sort of office. Link sat and Ganondorf followed soon after, taking his place behind the luxurious desk. He leaned back in the leather chair then soon spoke. "I have some bad news, Link." He began and cleared his throat to continue on. "The Eldar have given us three days to prepare a strike force. In short we're waging an all out war." Link's jaw dropped so low that he could hear it hit the floor. He couldn't believe what Ganondorf was telling him. "W-we fight?" Link questioned. "But I haven't even learned to use the weapons here." The corners of Ganondorf's mouth twitched into a sad smile. "That's why we need to cram it all in in three days. That means I need to show you basic weapons skill in three days. The plus side is you already know all your close combat, all that's left is ranged. It's going to be tough." Link nodded, looking very serious about the matter. Ganondorf hesitated, mentally debating if he should tell Link about the ship that had crashed. His good side won him over. If there was one thing that was worse than war, it was not knowing how the hell it all happened. "Link," Ganondorf started. Link looked at him intensely. "Five years ago a ship crashed here . . . ."  
_   
888  
The_ _Emperor's Wrath_ was a fine Imperial gun ship. The elite Imperial Guards Men of the Divine Golden Throne Of Terra were the sacred possessors of the holy craft. Maintenanced by thousands of robotic-like servitors, barely even human, say for the pumping organic core that thrived within them. Yes, the extravagant ship sailed through space as if a fish were gliding through water. The gray paint job would make it appear to be a graceful, silver bullet cutting through the blackness of space to anyone who viewed from afar. The huge, black Imperial Eagle spread it's mighty wings covering most of the hull; a symbol of the Imperium's strength and will to crush thee a posing enemy and protect human kind. At least three hundred decks made up the _Emperor's Wrath_, each significant in their own way and a man was seated at every station. Guns that looked tiny from the random, distant passerby were impossibly gigantic up close, and spotted the hull in a uniformed fashion. Tri-linked plasma engines thrummed at the rear, propelling the impeccable form of the _Wrath _through the never-ending void of space. Trailing with them a never-ending supply of work and hard-ship. Little did the unsuspecting crew know that this divine relic to the Emperor was about to become their tomb.

Aboard the bridge, Captain Brinn stared out into the vastness of space from the bridge's observation port, this almost covering an entire wall with glass. He marveled at his ship. It brought him such pride and honor to be the captain of a tribute to Him who sat upon the Golden Throne Of Earth. Ahh yes, _The_ _Emperor's Wrath_ was the fastest and most powerful ship in the Imperium, not even the most treacherous Xenos (Alien) or the traitor Marines of Chaos could take down this ship. He slowly peeled his eyes away from space and fixed it on the crewmen and the lifeless but hard working servitors on the bridge. Everyone was busy, just the way he liked it. His Lieutenant, Jackson, stood beside him. "Isn't it a wonderful sight, Captain?" He queried. The Captain replied back with a smile, "Yes, I believe it is, Lieutenant." The Captain paused to look into space once more, then turned to the man. "I hope you loaded up the cargo, Jackson." The Captain joked around. "Umm . . . oops," Jackson joked back, "I think I forgot it . . . ." Brinn laughed. Yes it was funny, 3000 light-years for nothing. He didn't know why the Adeptus Mechanicus wanted the faulty suits of Power Armor stored away in his ship. He was just there to deliver it along with the many thousands of Data Slates and weapons. Research? Maybe, probably. The Mechanicus worked in strange ways, saying that they wanted the storage that their ever-so-valuable cargo was contained in to be crash-proofed. What could be so important? He would think about it another day, but for now . . . .

All of a sudden, warning lights flashed their red glow onto the shaken forms of the now surprised crew. The light mood of humor dissipated as if it were a cloud of smoke and the sweaty reek of tension and worry soon seeped it's way into the minds of the men controlling the ship. The servitors, hard wired into the bridge, did not freight but typed frantically at their consoles to locate the problem. With in an instant the servitors found out the mishap. It appeared that the ship had been shot at with some sort of alien homing missile heading for the ship's plasma thrusters. The Captain shouted out an order and the closest servitor replied in its droning, metallic voice. "Plasma core one down, 83 damage report. Planetary gravitational force constriction, prepare for emergency landing." Buzzed the monotone servitor. The Captain and his crew feared the worse.

And worse had yet to come as the ship was pulled into the atmosphere of the uncharted planet. The already damaged plasma cores were unstable as it was and the extra added heat and pressure wasn't helping. Finally they gave way, incinerating any soul in the engine rooms in a gust of nuclear flame. The whole backside of the _Wrath _was blown into shreds of hot metal as all three cores detonated. It was a quick and painless death to all who were unfortunate to be in the way. The more unlucky crewmen that had been just outside the blast zone died trying to seal off blast doors from the deadly chemical inferno and vacuum of space. The great depletion of air proved how fragile the ship's frame really was, the weak metal compressed and buckled before being torn off into the ever-greedy vacuum. Decks upon magnificent decks were chewed up, taking thousands of lives with them. The Captain sat on the bridge, helpless, and watched as the ship's many life-support sectors winked out one by one. "I guess it wasn't so durable after all." His last words barely audible over the screams of dying men as the mass of chemical fire finally hit the bridge and took all in blistering agony. _The_ _Emperor's Wrath_ wasn't so mighty anymore.

On the planet below, the citizens of Hyrule stood awe-struck as a giant ball of flame came hurtling straight at them. It was a hit and miss situation, the flaming wreckage had just narrowly avoided them sending it's streaking mass across the sky to Termina. In a spectacular but fatal light show it crashed, killing thousands of the never suspecting people of Termina. It was a sight to behold, and the many Hylain peoples watched as their loving, neighboring county was set ablaze. Out of the many Hyrule peoples watching was Ganondorf Dragmire. He knew none of the Termians were spared.  
888

"So, you salvaged the wreck?" Link confirmed after listening to Ganondorf's heart wrenching story. He nodded. "Yes, and what we found truly amazed us. I'll be introducing you to it today." Ganondorf stood up and stretched. "Let's go." He said. Link got up and followed. He was extremely curious on what Ganondorf had to show him, it was always something cool.

"We're going to weapons storage." Ganondorf said to Link as he walked down the hall. To Link the base now felt like home, the corridors not bothering him so much as it did a day or two ago. Again Link was there, in the almost intimidating weapons room. The floors black marble surface lined with white cracks made the place look darker even with the bright glare of the lighting. He looked at the racks, the weapons making him feel safe but worried. His mind dismissed the thought. If Ganondorf was here to kill him he would have done it along time ago. Why would he imagine such a thing? He came up with the answer as soon as he asked the question. It's not like he'd been here a whole lot of times, the weapons could look scary at first. Knowing you could use them or be killed by them was a completely different thought on it's own. He cringed then went back to reality. Ganondorf had never taken him to this part of weapons storage before, how many different halls did this place have?

"This is the crew's armory," Ganondorf said to Link, "everything you see here belongs to a specific soldier that's unique in his or her own way." Link looked at the wall Ganondorf had pointed at. It was lined with thousands of uniforms, each with their own name in gold thread on the right breast pocket. Apart from that, the uniforms looked exactly the same; the same dark green helmets with a golden Triforce symbol centered in the middle forehead area, the same camo out fits of green, brown and black, and the same Re-breather masks hanging of the rack below along with the identical guns. Link didn't see what Ganondorf meant about unique.

Ganondorf shook Link out of his day dreaming and motioned for him to come. "These are the prime items we recovered from the totaled ship, they were sealed in a crash-proof storage unit. Not a scratch on 'em." Ganondorf was marveling at three suits of armor, one red, one blue and one green. Oddly, the one that was blue seemed to be fitted for a women. "These are suits of Power Armor, Link. The differences in size are bizarre for this kind of garb because only Space Marines wear these," he turned to Link, "and Space Marines are all the same height . . . ." Link frowned. "What's a _Space Marine_?" Link asked. Ganondorf smiled. "A Space Marine," he started, "is a genetically engineered soldier of the Imperium. They are all the same except say, for facial features and personalities." Link nodded, oddly comprehending all of the new information. "What about the blue one?" Link posed another question. "The blue one is actually from the Orders Militant- the Sisters of Battle. The Sisters are also known to join up with the Ordo Hereticus, um, Witch Hunters, yeah, that's it. Though I can't tell what division it's from, it's obviously made for a Sister." Ganondorf explained to him. "The red one?" Link questioned yet again. "Chaos!" Said Ganondorf with a smug grin, "From the dark legions of the Horus Heresy, to the plague-ridden corpses of Father Nurgel himself. This armor is of Undivided Chaos, not bowing to any of the Dark Gods but bowing to them as well. It's the whole evil package in one." Link was taken aback, Ganondorf's vast knowledge of the 41st millennium was extremely shocking. It was like he knew everything! "Alright then, how about the green one?" Link smiled, hoping he would stump Ganondorf. He calmly replied, "The green one is Imperial. The Chaos one is just a pirated and upgraded version of this." He gestured to the suit. "And apparently the red one fits me perfectly. I have a sneaking suspicion that the green one is for you and the blue could quite possibly be for Zelda." The biggest grin spread across Link's face. "I'll be wearing one of those?!" He jeered, "COOL!"

Link gazed at the awesome suits of Power Armor. The Chaos armor with it's dark crimson color and it's spiked gauntlets and knee pads made it look menacing to begin with but the helmet could lock anyone into cold, hard fear. It was deep green in some areas just like Ganon's flesh and it was shaped just like the great Daemon's head. Complete with the bleached bone horns and a fiery red mane that ran down the back of the hulking suit. It was different though, in a way. The snout of the beast was smaller than the original Ganon, it ended were the Re-Breather grill did (Space Marines have Re-Breathers built into the helmet, they stick out a bit. Think of a Star Wars Storm Trooper helmet and add Darth Vader's grill part). Etched on the air intake grill were golden teeth making it look like the helmet was snarling. As for the rest of the suit, apart being decorated by extremely sharp objects, it was rimmed in gold with chaos arrows snaking up the shin armor and shoulder pads in the same gold plating. The eight-pointed chaos star (think of a compass rose) was displayed on the right shoulder armor and the Triforce on the left. The chest plate, even though dwarfed by the massive shoulder pads, was black and displayed the Gerudo symbol with dragon wings protruding from both sides of it, again in gold. Last but not least was the Power Belt joining the upper and lower armor, holding grenades and clipping together by a golden, horned skull with sharp looking teeth. It seemed to be missing it's lower jaw and frayed cloth that appeared to be pinned up somewhere in it's head, flowed down the center of the suit's legs. The motif of the cloth was that of Ganondorf's old cape with it being all white say for the red and blue lines.

Link found Ganondorf's armor crazily decorative almost to the point of making his head spin. How could he move in such a thing? He was glad to see that his armor was mostly plain. It was almost the exact same as Ganondorf's but it was shorter and a lot less spectacular. There wasn't really anything new. The helmet was the same . . . minus the charm. The suit was the same . . . minus the charm, not to mention the spikes. The only things that were different were the symbols on the shoulder pads, the chest plate and the belt. The shoulder pads had the Imperial Eagle on one and the Triforce on the other cast in silver. The belt was nothing special either. It had a rounded medallion in the same silver with a green gem in the center of it. The chest plate was dull as well; it showed the Hylain Eagle spreading its wings . . . in the same old silver. His was boring compared to Ganondorf's. But he liked it any way. Besides it was green, his favorite color.

He glanced at Zelda's and was immediately bowled over. Even more decorative than Ganondorf's, it was shaped for the female body. It lacked the general bulk of the male armor but still possessed the same potential. It generally looked as if someone wore a robe underneath the suit itself. The armor was a dark, shinny black and the robe a light blue. The large, heavy boots of the male armor were replaced with sleek high-heeled ones and the knee pads were no more. Instead, the shin and knee armor was fused into one and the two joints were at the foot and upper knee (think Samus's leg armor). The armor seemed tight, fitting all the curves of a girl's body. The power belt still remained in gold plating with a medallion showing off its blue gem in the center. This obviously being the clip to hold the belt together. Just like Ganondorf's, it boasted a light blue cloth that hung down in between the legs, both in front and back. Each having the Eye Of Truth and Triforce stitched in gold thread. Further up the torso, the breast plates were out lined in gold and each breast had a gold _flure di Lys_ upon it. The shoulder pads were not incredibly huge and rounded like a bowl, but more triangular, smaller though rounded just the same (think of Samus's OLD shoulder pads). These were out lined in gold as well, and had the Triforce on the left and the symbol of Our Martyred Lady on the right. Right below the shoulder pads, located on the back of both arms, a thick strip of blue cloth hung down decorated with the gold thread. The gauntlets and hand armor were also tightly fitting and feminine. All in the same black and rimmed in gold. A collar of armor came up to protect the neck area. The next feature was the helmet, in black as well. The top part of it was the same as Link's but the Re-Breather grill was replaced by two smooth panels that came to a point like a train plough covering the lower half of the face. Even though the grill wasn't visible the two air hoses located at the back of the helmet indicated there was a Re-Breather.

Link never knew there was such marvelous things in this universe until he came to the 41st millennium. This place was a shocking and dark world but Ganondorf seemed to hold together here best. Ganondorf laid a large hand on Link's shoulder. "I guess we should get Zelda and try these on, don't you think?" Link smiled and nodded. "I think you're right" he said. Ganondorf took out a small radio from his back pocket and paged Nabooru. Link heard some crackling and than Nabooru's soft voice notifying Ganondorf that she was on her way.

Seconds later Nabooru and Zelda entered, their footsteps creating an echo in the high-ceilinged chamber. Ganondorf spun around to gaze at the two lovely women before him. "Ahh. Hello Zelda, Nabooru." Link also said his greetings to follow suit with Ganondorf. Nabooru and Zelda both smiled. "I better leave Zelda with you two." Nabooru said. "I have some things to do." With that she left the two men and her student alone. Ganondorf steepled his fingers. "Zelda, Link," he said as he reached into a near by locker, "put these on." He chucked two plane, black, tight fitting suits at Link and Zelda. "Uhh, change into them." He said as he fetched another for himself. "Zelda?" Link questioned, "you change first." She nodded and motioned for them to turn around. After she was done Ganondorf and Link changed soon after. "What are these black suits for, Ganondorf?" Link asked. Ganondorf gave a silent reply by pointing to the Power Armor.

Ganondorf told Link and Zelda to put on their Power Armor. Zelda was surprised but did so anyway. After some struggling, falling over and some help from Ganondorf the two rookies were ready for action. Ganondorf led them to a mirror. "Wow!" Link exclaimed as he looked at himself. Zelda's expression was equal to that of Link's. They looked simply marvelous. Link frowned at Ganondorf. "Why aren't you wearing yours?" he said. Ganondorf just grinned, "you'll see in three days. Make that two and a half actually." Link looked two times bigger than he did before and his head looked crazily small in the immense armor. Zelda wasn't that bad though, the female armor didn't really add much bulk but still made her look like a force to contend with. "I simply love this suit!" Zelda stated with a smile on her face. "Yes, they're nice, aren't they?" said Link back to her. She nodded. "How 'bout we go get some lunch?" asked Ganondorf cutting in. The two grinned and nodded their approval. Ganondorf helped them strip their armor and took them both to the mess hall.

As they were walking down the hall Link thought of something. "Hey Ganondorf, the helmets, do they do anything special?" Ganondorf looked down at him. "Yes, yes they do. Inside the helmet there are special Life Runes in the eyepiece. The eyepiece being called the Retina, it's just a technical term. What the Life Runes do is notify you of the other people who are wearing a Power Suit. It generally shows the condition of your friends and you. We, being Zelda, you and myself are all linked into one system, so three Life Runes would appear on your Retina. Each being a different colored Triforce symbol: red for me, green for you and blue for Zelda. If one of us gets hit or injured the corresponding Triforce symbol of that person will flash yellow then red, depending on what shape they're in." Link nodded with interest.

They stood in line for lunch and all ate together. Nabooru soon found and joined them. "So? What's up?" She asked the group. Ganondorf gave her a reply, "I'm going to break the news to everyone today in the chapel after lunch." "I see," she said then added, "you haven't already?" "Nope." He said back in a monotone voice. "Your such a procrastinator!" she mock-scolded him. He smiled, "of course! I'm just as lazy as before! Why, I'm so lazy that I don't even bother to turn off my alarm clock anymore, I just shoot it with my auto-mag. Further more I-" She cupped her hand over his mouth playfully and yelled, "we get the point, Ganondorf!" "Alright," he bit back, "touchy." His tone became serious, "I'll need to get going. We all need to be down at the chapel in an hour from now, I need to find away to put this news lightly." He smiled at the three of them, cleaned up his mess and left. "There goes the bravest man I ever saw." Link mumbled.

Ganondorf didn't know how he would say it. He just knew these three days would be filled with screaming, yelling, bitching, moaning, crying and the like . . . not to mention fist fighting and cramped conditions. He would try not to explode but if he did . . . well, he'd try not to think about that. There came a time in every man's life that even "as nice as you please", every body needed to vent off some rage. The war was perfect for him, in some ways he wished it never happened but in other ways he needed blood. And blood he would get, gallons and gallons of thick, red, Eldar life flowing over his hands. Hot and cold crimson. He took a moment to go to Base Command to tell the people there to let every body know of his chapel meeting. As planned it was done on the double. He returned to his quarters for a while trying to word his speech as best he could. With fifteen minutes to spare he made his way to the chapel, many people were already filing in, hoping not to be late. He climbed up to the pedestal at the very front of the cathedral, it's high ceilings making the worried voices seem even louder.

The place in it's self was beautiful, the soft aroma of in-scents lingered in the air omitted by swaying pot-like burners hanging from the ceiling. The many-lit stands of candles cast their warm, glowing light onto the cream colored walls and shinny marble floor. Shadows danced joyfully as if playing a game and created an atmosphere of comfort to the dim but inviting chamber. Rows of highly decorated pews stood neatly along side each other in rows, all engraved with the Triforce symbol. Stain glass windows ran along side the church walls depicting how the Hero Of Time defeated The Great Evil, much to Ganondorf's dislike. At the center of it all was the most extravagant thing yet, directly above the pedestal was a huge stain glass window twice the size of any in the chapel showing the three Golden Godesses holding up the Triforce with the words "For our blessed Ladies!" directly under them. This felt like home to everyone.

Everyone seamed settled into their places and Ganondorf began after silencing the crowd. "As you know," Ganondorf barked out in his most authoritative voice, "the Eldar have been plaguing us for five years now!" The crowd gave a slight murmur. "Though I have bad news for you all. The Eldar have given us a warning, if we do not fight or surrender in three days we will DIE! Yes! For we shall go to war!" The group started off quiet then rumbled into a raging storm. The Zora community gasped as well as the bumbling Gorons. A wave of anger and confusion grasped the mob who exploded than and there, hooting their disapproval. "LISTEN!" Roared Ganondorf. Everyone shut up and sank down into his or her seat frightened of Ganondorf's aggressive response. "Thank you," He growled before continuing on, "now, these three days will be the hardest yet but you all know what to do. You've all been combat trained, flight trained, whatever. Starting tomorrow you shall prepare, next day you shall finish preparations and get a good rest because the day of we march into battle. So! Tank drivers fuel and fix up your tanks! Air men, same for you. Is that clear?" The crowd groaned. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and saluted, "SIR, YES SIR!" they hollered in unison before sitting down again. "Dismissed!" Ganondorf yelled. They all rose again and filed out without a sound.

Chapter 12: Waiting . . . .

The next two days was hell on earth, Ganondorf screamed at everyone he saw out of line, Link included. Link's training also began . . . with a side order of yelling. Nabooru had the same principles, she worked Zelda until she had broken down into sobs. They both learned how to use the unique weapons and basically lived in their Power Armor. With the armor, the Bolt Shells that were fired out of the Bolters didn't bruise their unconditioned arms. The basic troopers seemed to use Las-Weapons (Las-Gun, Las-Pistol) because they had virtually no re-coil. The Bolters would rip an unarmored man's arm off if they so dared to fire one. The only man in the base who could fire one unprotected was Ganondorf himself . . . even then it would bruise.

Link was getting better after each hour he trained, Even the base was getting better. Everyone was prepping and talk of victory was about. Ganondorf had switched into a green military uniform to demand respect, and respect he got. Everything was ready, he was ready, Zelda was ready . . . everything. They waited and waited, almost eager to be in battle. When the night of the last day came Ganondorf called a meeting in the chapel. He asked for everyone to wear his or her garb; Zora's in sleek black stealth suits armed with light armor and sniper rifles. Hooded black capes ran down their backs and they also had possession of night vision goggles and cloaking devices. Goron's had no class though. Instead, armed to the teeth with ammo belts and heavy weapons they could bring up the rear after the Zora's made their surprising assault. The rest generally wore green camo outfits. All fitted with Las-Guns and carapace armor they led the major fighting force.

Ganondorf cleared his throat to speak. "Some of you," he started, "are not going to make it. I'll tell you that right now. You are all brethren and I expect that you take care of each other, no one gets left behind! Oh! And another damn thing, don't show any of those Goddamn aliens any mercy! You're here to kill and purge the Xenos! When the fighting starts, if I see any of you running away, I'll kill you myself! I hope everyone's ready to go, and go to bed early tonight! I don't want anyone falling asleep on the battlefield. Alright everyone, you'll get up at 5:00 hours and get immediately into your squads. I hope that's clear for everyone! Dismissed!"

With that the soldiers marched out waiting for their death day. They all went to bed in their uniforms and dreamed of the nightmare to come. In that mix of five thousand or more people, Ganondorf, Zelda and Link were eagerly waiting too. Fires burned in their souls and their goals shined brightly in their minds, all that was left was to put their plan into action.

The morning came like a rushing freight train. Almost everyone was in Ganondorf's weapons locker getting ready for the hard day ahead. Link and Zelda stood in their suits of Power Armor watching the spectacle as all the members of the base were running around in their designated uniforms. Ganondorf had helped Zelda and Link into their suits earlier in the morning and said he'd be right back after he had changed. He emerged triumphantly shortly after his leave. He looked awesome. He yelled out and everyone snapped to attention and headed for their tank transports in the next bay over.

The Rhino transport tanks were unarmed but functioned as an APC (Armored Personnel Craft) anyway and brought the troops into battle instead of them walking.

Ganondorf took Zelda and Link to the nearest tank and ushered them in. Several men in camo uniforms and Re-Breathers followed after them. It was a little cramped but well lit with nice, sturdy seats. The engine growled like a savage beast and with a slight jerk, it rolled out of the base. Link looked over at Ganondorf, he didn't have his helmet on but a Re-Breather covered the lower half of his face instead. The weapon that he was holding was much different that the ones Zelda and himself had gotten. It wasn't a Bolter but it was similarly shaped but with an extended barrel that ended in a roaring dragon's mouth. Ganondorf realized that Link was staring at him, "it's a Flamer," he said as if reading Link's mind. Ganondorf broke eye contact as he heard the driver yell "three minutes until deployment!" over the roar of the tank's engines. Ganondorf took off his Re-Breather and addressed the other men that had followed the three into the cabin. "Alright!" he said, starting his battle rites speech, "when the fighting starts listen to the Vox, be sure to have contact with me and don't wet yourselves. Understood?" "SIR, YES, SIR!" they all yelled out in unison. Ganondorf was silent from this point on, he was probably thinking about all the fine men who would die today. Meditating on the grim thought. "Deployment now!" screamed the driver, scaring Link. He heard the tank sputter a deep whine as it slowed its speed at opened the rear hatch to let the eleven of them out. Over the vast, barren horizon of red and black sky and sickly colored earth, Link could see a hundred or more so tanks drop off their respective units. They quickly gathered into their squads as their transports turned around and headed back to the base to fuel up, bring in re-enforcements, or be haled for quick extraction of troops. Link almost gagged as he took in a breath of the tainted, almost toxic air. "Put your helmet on!" Ganondorf hissed and Link did as he was told. Already he could feel the suit taking hold of his body, he saw the life runes of his comrades and knew that everything was in working order. Zelda stepped out with her helmet on and joined Link not saying a word to him. Link gazed at all the dedicated soldiers. There was chatter over the Vox-line as the squad Sergeants relayed information to the lesser ranks. It was the exact same information that had been passed on to the Sergeants by the bases mastermind, Ganondorf. Every one lined up in a siege line using Ganondorf as their focal point. Ganondorf switched on his Vox-Caster. "They must be here. . . ." he whispered to his second in command standing right beside him, dwarfed by Ganondorf's massive suit of power armor. As if a call and response the eager crew heard a deep rumbling as they looked to the ground and saw the rocks and pebbles shaking violently. The vibrating got more intense with every passing second and a low, bass-like hum was heard under a high pitched whine of what sounded like souped-up engines and the smooth silky tone of Eldar battle chants. Ganondorf's legion was in a valley and he did not want to know what was rapidly progressing over that seemingly endless hill . . . .

I'm so sorry this took me soooooo long! I apologize to everyone that's a reader. Please forgive me! :( Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of Ordo Triforceus. Please note that everything that is unexplained now will be explained later on in the story so please be patient. And I'm always open to story suggestions! - Oh! And finally the fight with the Eldar next chapter, and it gives away key plot clues to what comes next! Remember, please review! Thankies! -

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids


	4. Part 4: War Of The Gods

(Author's note: Hello everyone! I made some changes; from now on I will be writing the character speech a little different because people are finding it hard to read all squashed up in one paragraph. Oh, and a quick thanks to evanesced-twilight04 for the simply awesome story inspired by my own! Please read it and review it! Thankies:p Oh, and please R&R mine too! Plus, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing:p)

Winged Knight: Regarding your review, Link actually did bring the master sword and you'll find out why during this chapter! Also in the Warhammer world swords are widely used but not the type of sword that they would use in Zelda. I'll explain more of this in the chapter. And if their weapons were unreachable . . . well you'll see! ;D

Disclaimer: I own not Zelda or Warhammer! Um . . . or anything else!

PART 4: WAR OF THE GODS

Chapter 13: Into The Fires Of Battle

"INCOMING!", a frenzied voice yelled over the Vox, as a large artillery shell exploded soon after, not far from Link's position. The blast kicked up huge amounts of dirt, like a wicked black fountain against a blood red sky smothering the soldiers' unfortunate enough to be in the way. In short, the blast was a deafening inferno of flak and dirt, which many men of Ganondorf's army did not want to experience again. Link ducked to get cover among the piles and piles of corpses, some Eldar and some Hyrulian that were leaking their dark ichor onto the even darker soil underneath them. The Eldar Grav-Tanks (looks like those hover tanks off of Star Wars Episode 1) with the low, deep-sounding engines were the ones to blame for the sudden missile battery. Fires from ruined vehicles burned brightly and an explosion would ring out as soon as the flame hit the fuel tank. Non-burning crafts served as rally points for both Eldar and the people of the Triforce, to relay orders for the next assault or to fall back. The Vox was ever present with the chatter of men and the course backdrop of weaponry fire. The suit that Link was in gave him protection unlike any other on this field of death. He had the upper hand and he knew it, he was just too frightened to use this gift. His life rune flashed and indicated that his heart rate was extremely high but he didn't care. He charged into battle, Master Sword drawn and Bolt-pistol ready. To him this was Hell.

Ganondorf was surrounded, the din of battle sounding loud in his ears. The Eldar had cornered him, picking him off as a primary target. The pilot light of his Flammer licked intensely at the air, ready to incinerate anything at his command. He grinned suddenly, the smile was even evident through the Re-Breather mask and the Eldar were taken aback. They were probably wondering, "why's this stupid idiot grinning when he is going to meet his demise?", well he wasn't going to meet his demise! Not if he could help it! His grin disappeared just as sudden as it had came in a burst of chemical fire. The aliens directly in front of his weapon were lucky; they died quickly with no pain. The others however, were set ablaze to slowly die as they tried to put out their flaming bodies to no avail as their armor melted to their skin. Ganondorf threw back his head and laughed, an evil, deep laugh that caused the rest of the now swarming Eldar to back away. Ganondorf wasn't going to let them off this easily, oh no, not easily at all. He chuckled to himself then Voxed the base to send out the artillery.

Meanwhile, at the base the Tec-Crew got Ganondorfs' shaky Vox message and sent one of their own to the tank bay. As quickly as the message was sent, tanks upon tanks rolled out of the base toward the battle. Rhinos, Whirlwinds, Leman Russ, and many more treaded over the dark sand hills.

Ganondorf slapped another canister into his Flammer, laughing as he watched the Eldar panic and scatter as he sent another volley of flame their way. To everyone else this was absolute Hell, but to him it was a vacation. He loved the way they squirmed as they would try to extinguish their flaming bodies or how they would burst into nothingness if they were too close. If there weren't so damned many of them this would be perfect but Hell, you can't always have your cake and eat it to. Besides, there were different matters at hand . . . . He switched Vox channels searching for the one that the tanks used. After a few tries he got it.

"Tank commander, come in."

"Whirlwind artilary tank here sir, what is your order?" Came the reply.

"Where are you at?" Ganondorf's tone was a bit edgy.

"Four hundred meters from your position, sir. We have you on auspex scanner. We're on our way."

"Thank Din! When you get here prepare the missile battery!" Ganondorf Voxed.

"Sir, yes, sir! Tank commander out!"

With that Ganondorf switched the Vox line back to the troops. All he could hear was death; the screams of men, the clatter of weaponry, the gurgle of blood . . . all of it was broadcasted over the air waves. He checked his belt, only two Flammer canisters left. This would never last him . . . .

Across the battlefield Link and Zelda fought back to back, fighting off the masses and masses of sleek-armored Eldar that poured in to no end. Zelda's armor was scratched and tarnished, no longer possessing the brilliant luster it once had. She was fending off the advancing mass of troops with a Chain Sword (a motorized sword with the blade of a chain saw and a handle like a sword) Ganondorf gave her along with a Bolt-pistol. Link also fought with a Bolt-pistol but possessed the Master Sword as a close combat alternative. His sword gave off a bright white glow as Eldar blood spattered over the holy blade and fizzled off in it's divine aura. Even though the Master Sword was as deadly as it was it looked like an elongated dagger when paired up with Link's suit. The lack of reach was extremely inefficient. Zelda brought her whining chain sword down, connecting it with an Eldar's body. The sick sound of the weapon tearing through flesh and bone followed soon after along with it spitting hot Eldar blood onto her suit.

"I don't know how long I'll last." Zelda's worried voice came spilling into Link's earpiece.

"Hang in there, I'm sure Ganondorf will come." He Voxed to Zelda, trying to sound as consoling as possible . . . despite the situation they were in.

Link hoped to Din Ganondorf would get them out of here, he and Zelda were going to die if help didn't come soon.

Without warning an Eldar warrior lashed out, its silver helmet and poison-loaded blades flashing as it dived for Zelda. She covered herself with her arms instinctively as the red armored figure lunged at her. One armor-piercing blow was all it took for the poison to cease her functions. As unexpectedly as the surprise assault from the rouge Eldar, machine gun bullets riddled through the air ripping through the circle that the Eldar had made around Zelda and Link. Link looked in the direction the rain of shells had come from only to locate a tank, a blue tank, with the stylized Triforce in gold on it's hull, machine gun barrels smoking. This was their golden opportunity! If Zelda and Link did not take it they would be over whelmed. The two made a mad dash for the APC ignoring the fact that the Eldar were closing in; guns flaring, blades shinning. Forty feet . . . thirty feet . . . twenty feet . . . almost there. . . . Link could feel the blood pounding in his temples as he dragged Zelda along. He spotted the front hatch of the tank open and forced Zelda into a dive with him as bullets rebounded off his armor. Barely making it in time, the two rolled into the tank and the doors began to close. Link fired some leeward rounds into the pack of crimson armored aliens, Bolt-pistol chattering as it expended its ammunition. The tanks hatch had closed just in time, for an Eldar warrior had reached the tank door. The vile Xenos had stuck its arm in, frantically grasping at the air hoping to get one of the frightened Hylains. Unfortunately for it, the hydraulic hatch had almost closed completely. Realizing its mistake, it worriedly tried to pull its arm out but it was too late. The door closed severing the Eldar's arm off which now lay before Zelda and Link, the claw-like hand still twitching.

Both Zelda and Link stood in the cab panting. Link took his helmet off and Zelda did the same, her blue eyes darting back and forth with worry.

"Sweet Nauru . . . ." She sighed out as she plopped down on one of the tank's side benches.

"I hear ya." Link replied and sat down beside her.

Then all was silent. They sat and listened to the tank's engines as the battle raged on around them. Only protected by five inches of re-enforced steel. The sound of a hatch opening caught Links attention as he looked up toward the point of origin. A ladder dropped out of a shaft in the ceiling, obviously leading to where the driver sat. This was a big tank! A blonde Hylain man quickly scurried down the ladder, his blue eyes flashing as he saw the two.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wish I could have come sooner." The man said in a strong British accent.

"No, no. That's fine, I'm glad to be rescued." Link stated out of breath.

"My name is Jon," the man said extending his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Link took his greeting and then began to speak, "hi, I'm Link and this is Zelda." On Link's word Zelda came forward and shook Jon's hand.

"How do you do?" She said quietly.

"Well, very nice to meet you Zelda. As for how I '_do_', not to well at the moment I'm afraid."

"Feeling's mutual." She said as she let go of his hand.

"Well," Jon started, "I guess I'd better drop you two off at the rally point, I'm not really a transport vehicle, you know."

"Ha!" Link laughed. "I see that!" He said as gestured to the missiles and machine gun ammo lining the walls and dotting the floor. It was quite a mess actually. Jon nodded to the two and said "deployment is now, good luck." With that the hatch doors opened and Link and Zelda filed out back into the battle, guns reloaded and ready to rock.

The Eldar Commander, Dread Archon, stood on top of Death Mountain cradling his huge axe in one loose, silver-armored, claw-like hand. He glared down at the battle below, men and women looking like green and red colored ants meeting in a line of crimson in the middle. This brought pleasure to him. Underneath his helmet he licked his lips and grinned. He couldn't wait to meet this Ganondorf . . . that is if he survived the Avatar. He threw back his head and laughed sickly. He would take this planet if it killed all his men. After he destroyed the people of this planet he could make a stand against the Imperium of Mankind and take out the disgusting humans too!

Chapter 14: The Avatar

Ganondorf was totally out of ammo and totally unarmed . . . or so the Eldar maybe thought. He thrust up the gauntleted hand that held his Flammer into the air. It was suddenly enveloped in black and violet flames snaking up his arm and swallowing the gun. In a flash it disappeared only to bring forth more dark flames elongating to form a long flat shaft ending in a crescent. Another bright flash brightened the dark sky and the flames materialized to form Ganondorf's trademark sword. He swung the colossal blade above his head and laughed. The Eldar shot at him with their weapons but a dark energy field protected him. Ganondorf only kept advancing slowly, creating a panicked tension among the aliens. The Eldar readied their blades for close combat engagement to no avail as Ganondorf swung his sword connecting with their torsos, severing them clean in half. Blood spurted all over Ganondorf and his blade. The dark aura of the sword seeming to absorb the alien ichor as if it was drinking it. Ganondorf hissed as he dodged the Eldar warriors trying to pile up and smother him. "COMMON, DIE FOR ME!" He yelled out, lips curled into a bloodthirsty smile. "AND BURN!" He yelled again, this time making eye contact with an alien. The masked warrior stopped dead in his tracks and shrieked as the body suit underneath the armor turned fiery orange and fire rippled out of the cracks in the armor. The cooked-alive Eldar fell to the ground not moving. The others backed away like he was crazy. Instead of running like Ganondorf thought, they fell to their knees and started (what looked like) praying.

A portal swirling green and black opened up before Ganondorf's eyes and what stepped out horrified him. A single, golden-knuckled but red armored hand reached out and grabbed the side of the Warpgate. Ganondorf backed up as the head of the beast peered out. The helmet was like the Eldar's but a face made out of metal seemed to blend into it, making it one with the headgear. It's eyes like green polished gems gleamed along with sharp, golden teeth. Two horn-like decorations protruded from the base of its helmet and reached for the sky. Between the two horns, a shaft stretched up supporting green and white hair that ran down its back. The rest of it emerged, red armored as well, green cloth decoration hanging down between its legs blazed with an intricate white pattern near the bottom. Its arms were lined with beautiful silver patterns inlayed with gems. Its right hand grasping the most crazily done sword Ganondorf had ever seen since his own. The blade, The Wailing Doom, was pure mithril silver and golden Eldar runes ran verticaly up the middle of the blade. It was inlayed with green gems and was as big as the creature itself. Its skin was made from the hardest of metals and its blood was magma. This was the Avatar.

The Avatar shrieked a wicked, hoarse cry that made Ganondorf's armor shudder. It brought its Wailing Doom down in a split second hardly giving Ganondorf enough time to dodge the blade. Rolling out of its way and back onto his feet again Ganondorf readied himself for combat. Ganondorf's sword was tiny compared to the Avatar's leaving him with insignificant reach. Ganondorf ripped a flash grenade off of his Assault Belt and chucked it in the Avatar's general direction. He felt the grenade detonate, feeling the heat even underneath his armor and shielded his eyes from the blinding flash. Unfortunately the Avatar wasn't fast enough to cover its eyes and it was sent reeling, blind and stumbling, crying that ear-piercing shriek. Ganondorf took this opportunity to strike and brang his dark blade down hoping to sever its arm. His sword was deflected of the diamond hard armor of the Avatar as it hissed and regained its posture.

How could this be? He couldn't fight this thing! He would try to hold it off for now as it slowly walked toward him, silver blade ready to kill.

Zelda and Link saw a black swirling cloud through the fierce din of battle and made out a huge decorative figure and what seemed to be Ganondorf. By the looks of it Ganondorf was struggling and losing to boot. Link tapped Zelda on the shoulder and Voxed her to head to the position of that ominous cloud over head. He prayed to Din that Ganondorf wasn't dead when they got there.

Ganondorf was slammed against a rock, feeling his Ceremite Power Armor partially give out. He growled and tried to force himself back up again through the red haze of pain. The Avatar showed no signs of tire and kept pressing on almost grinning as it went about slapping Ganondorf around. He felt almost a sort of _dripping_ inside . . . internal bleeding. If he didn't get medical help soon he would die. He saw two familiar figures off in the distance, not too far away, between the Avatar's legs. Zelda and Link.

"Run!" He Voxed.

"No," came the reply back

Ganondorf groaned, sick with pain, and tried to move his heavy arms to push him back up for the third time. With no avail he crashed back to the ground and his vision became blurry, slowly fading away, the image of the slowly closing in Avatar burned into his retinas.

"No!" Link screamed, horrified. Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder and cocked her head to the side in pity. Several seconds past and Zelda looked toward where Ganondorf was laying again, not moving. Like nothing she started chanting. Silky Hylain words flowed from her mouth canceling the sound of battle out. Off in the distance Ganondorf was encompassed in a crystal-clear blue light and started to rise again.

_What is this power?_ He wondered, mystified, as blue swirled around him. The rush of power was so great he thought he was dead. He started to float, being pushed back onto his feet by the blue power. Off on a hill he saw Zelda surrounded in the same blue light and realized that he wasn't dead but this was magic. Even through the dark and grimy smog of technology magic shone like a beacon. This was _his_ heritage, _his_ way of life. In five years his people forgot this culture completely. No, this culture was just striped away from them, ripped from their grasping arms, torn from their very souls. His culture wasn't forgotten it was just treaded on by a bunch of fucking in-breed aliens! This was _Hyrule's _heritage, _Hyrule's _way of life, not just his own! Ganondorf felt something deep inside start to bubble and rise to a full-blown boiling hate. A hate for the Eldar, a hate for the war, a hate for _everything_! The blue light turned into black fire as he screamed. "I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!" He howled, and thrust the burning black sword into the gut of the Avatar.

The Avatar's hands contorted into a claw like state as it threw back its head and screamed, its armor cracking and rays of pure golden light flooding out. It writhed and twisted in anguish as its green eyes stared into space with a look of unbelief. It shrieked once more as it dropped its blade and vaporized into a million pieces. The green and black portal opened once more and the remaining dust of the Avatar was sucked in along with the sword. The Avatar of The Bloody-Handed God would not be seen again until one hundred thousand years later when its soul would be given another physical body in the depths of the Eldar Craft Worlds. Ganondorf had won.

Ganondorf collapsed to his knees, exhausted, dropping his sword no longer glowing with energy. He had won, against all odds, he had won. The verse played over and over in his head as he slowly lost consciousness unaware of the horrors yet to come.

Zelda and Link had watched the epic battle between evil and _really_ evil. Evil, _their _evil had won. Zelda's powers were depleted and it would take quite awhile before she could use something like that again. Link looked at her and motioned for her to head for the area where Ganondorf and the Avatar had once fought, dark clouds clearing.

Dread Archon screamed in fury like a snarling beast on the edge of madness. How could this be? The Avatar was God-like, invincible! Maybe he under estimated these people . . . no matter; he would take care of Ganondorf and his pilocks in time. He laughed and mounted his red and black jet bike, engine revving as he sped away toward the battle leaving only a cloud of dust in his wake.

When Zelda and Link reached Ganondorf they thought he was dead. After closer examination he was in fact alive and breathing. Ganondorf's eyes slowly blinked opened and Link and Zelda came into focus. Ganondorf grinned through pain and mouthed "I won . . ." The words were a whisper, barely audible. An emerald stream of his blood flowed from his hairline down his face. Zelda produced a flask and a cloth originating from her belt and poured the contents of the flask onto the cloth, wiping away the green stream of blood. Link grabbed Ganondorf's arms, instinctively Zelda grabbed his legs and they lifted him while Voxing the nearest Rhino transport take to take them out of this bloody mess.

Chapter 15: I've Got A Feeling Of _Dread_

The Eldar people were in shock, their Avatar had lost. It almost seemed that they had lost their will to fight on as they started to grow sloppy in their combat moves. The people of the Triforce were winning as they cut down the Eldar warriors with new rekindled hope burning in their souls and minds. Eldar soldiers died all around until a shaky message spilled over their personal Vox links. "BURN THEM, DESTROY THEM, WE HAVE NOT LOST YET!" Sounded the message as a red and black jet bike armed to the teeth with artilary sped over the black hills toward them. Realizing it was their Force Commander, Dread Archon, they raised their silver blades slick with blood in salutations before bringing them down on the Hyrulian defenses. "M'wody nutu yan!" An Eldar sergeant screamed and aimed his huge, blade decorated gun at an artilary Goron, ripping him apart in a shower of bullets. The surrounding squad of the sergeant hissed in reply to the rally, killing fiercely for their masters.

Blood welcomed Dread Archon like a crimson welcome mat as he drove in. He swung his axe, lobbing off the heads and torsos of the enemy. He laughed as he continued bloody drive-bys becoming covered in more and more gore as he killed on. This was so much fun! The Triforce people thought they had actually won for a moment, but now that he was here nothing would stop him from slaughtering the lot!

"FALL BACK!" Yelled a Hylain squad sergeant as his men and women died. They fought on, slowly falling back as they dodged the Eldar's attacks. Even worse, Eldar Fire Prism tanks were hovering in with their huge crystal prism canons charging up to totally decimate the defenses. Crackling with energy, one fired a bolt their way disintegrating many of his troops nearby in a flash of white light. An other hit like that and he was dead meat.

"Stop the tank! Take Ganondorf back to the base!" Zelda yelled as she observed the battle through one of the tanks small, re-enforced observation windows. It seemed that the "_boss_" was here and he was driving back her people and rallying his own. By all means he needed to be stopped. She knew that Ganondorf would have probably wanted to have done the "_honors_" for this one but he was in no condition to fight. Herself and Link would tie up any loose ends Ganondorf couldn't fix himself. With a slight jerk, the tank rolled to a stop almost ten feet from where the great kill zone was raging on as the hatch opened. Zelda and Link moved out, sweeping with their Bolt-Pistols as an onslaught of Eldar came their way. Zelda took one last glance at Ganondorf's now unconscious body before opening fire.

The industrial sound of Bolt-Pistol fire screamed through the air attracting Triforce and Xenos attention. The Triforce warriors cheered in relief as their savors had come. Now those fucking aliens would get a true taste of power! Making a stand, the defenses started to march forward singing a Hyrulian victory song; "Godesses grant us glory for Hyrule's freedom we'll fight or die! . . . ." Cried the voices from the defenders.

This was blasphemous! Dread Archon brang his jet bike to a halt with a final engine rev, touching down with his crimson boot onto crimson soil. He couldn't believe it! They were _singing_! Of all things _SINGING_! He wanted to know who or what was responsible for this shit right now! His eyes scanned the landscape for a suitable candidate. Or _candidates_ his mind thought as he saw to figures looking as if they had some authority, one in blue the other in green. They seemed to be leading this group of idiots so why not drop by and say hello?

Zelda raised her Chain Sword high. "Victory or death!", she screamed and a thundering cry came from her troops. Link finished her war cry, "onward, to glory!", he snarled as he thrust the Master-Sword forward and broke into a run. A wave of green followed Zelda and Link as they sprinted down the battlefield. The Eldar raised their guns in reply and ran toward the defenders, swinging their blades above their heads.

The first lines clashed together like waves on a storm-ridden sea. Fountains of blood spurted up as a blade or bullet penetrated skin. Zelda and Link were in the middle of this fighting as the bloody typhoon raged around them. In the middle of the Eldar lines, Dread Archon rode toward Zelda and Link, pissed, as he even killed his own men to make a path for himself to get to the leaders of the Hyrulians. Zelda and Link noticed instantly, as a bloody path separated the Eldar army in half and a whining jet bike sped toward them. This was him, Dread Archon, leader of the Eldar battle force.

Archon hissed and growled as he did a back flip off of his jet bike, letting it speed into a pack of shocked Triforce people and explode before they even got out of the way. He landed right in front of Link and Zelda, instantly taking a swing with his battle-ax. Zelda jumped out of the way just in time before the ax hit the earth missing her by a thread. Link took notice to the now present Eldar leader. "So you're the bloody bastard? Fuck you and get off my planet!" Link screamed and took a swing with the master sword. As expected Dread leapt out of the way and retaliated on Link, now ignoring Zelda. Link brang his sword up blocking the fierce hit. Sparks flew as the blades locked together. Zelda hefted up her Chain Sword and swept toward Archon with it. Dread sprang into the air doing a back flip over Zelda before she even had time to connect her blade with his body. Zelda and Link launched volleys upon volleys of attacks upon the Eldar commander missing him with each swing. "You'll never defeat me, stop trying!" He screeched out. _Oh yes we will . . ._ thought Link as he swiftly cast Din's Fire. In a shock wave of heat Dread was thrown back, ax twirling through the air, a deadly projectile. He landed hard but instantaneously got back onto his feet. He raised his arm catching his one hundred-pound ax like it was nothing. He charged at Link and Zelda knocking them both to the ground. "YOU DIE NOW!" Dread Archon howled as his ax that was high above his head started to come down. A sudden crackle spilled across the Vox-link; "their wrath falls from the heavens!" Before Dread had time to kill Zelda and Link a missile suddenly slammed into his gut carrying him into a rock, arms flailing helplessly behind him. Link smiled, Ganondorf had called in the artilary tanks earlier on.

"Link to Tank Commander, come in." Link Voxed.

A few seconds past then; "this is Tank Commander, sorry we're so late sir, we got _tied up_."

Missiles flew through the air and then came thundering to earth killing masses of Eldar. Another missile connected with an Eldar Fire Prism tank, detonating on impact as the tank crashed into the earth skimming the ground as it's anti-grav thrusters gave out. More and more missiles collided into troops and tanks of the Eldar.

In a deafening roar Dread burst out of the pile of rubble he was once pinned under. "YOU HAVE NOT WON YET TRIFORCE WARRIORS, WE SHALL RETURN!" The Eldar activated teleportation devices on their wrist gauntlets and suddenly disappeared in a burst of green light. All of them gone, only leaving their dead and wrecked tanks.

Chapter 16: Over For Now?

Triforce issue Whirlwind artilary tanks revealed themselves as they rolled over the hills toward the once-was battle site. Link sighed, thankful it was over. He looked out over all the carnage and chaos, burning rubble and blood. It was an infinite sea of bodies and that concept chilled his soul. He put his arm around Zelda who returned the embrace.

"Clean up our dead, then let's go home." He Voxed to no one unparticular. Now began the long process of mourning, waiting and praying.

(Author's note: I hoped you all enjoyed this! It took me a looooooooooooong time. You know cuz of school 'n stuff. Oh, and if you want to see some detailed pictures of the Eldar and Space Marines go to www. gamesworkshop .com and look in the Warhammer 40k section. Don't worry you'll find it!)

Ganondorf, Wesker 'n Tyranids :D


End file.
